Als der König von Atlantis sein Herz verschenkte
by whathobertie
Summary: House und Stacy im Urlaub auf den Bahamas. House/Stacy, Romanze/Humor, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Dive.


**TITEL:** Als der König von Atlantis sein Herz verschenkte**  
GENRE:** Romanze/Humor**  
CHARAKTERE:** Stacy, House**  
PAIRING:** House/Stacy**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 900**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** House und Stacy im Urlaub auf den Bahamas.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #043: Dive

* * *

Sie beobachtete, wie er in der Ferne immer wieder auf- und abtauchte und dabei seinen athletischen Körper grazil durch warme Luft und strahlend blaues Wasser warf. Er war lausig, wenn es darum ging so zu wirken, als würde er es nicht tun, wann immer er versuchte sie zu beeindrucken.

Die ständigen Blicke, die er ihr unauffällig—aber eben nicht unauffällig genug—dabei zuwarf, sagten alles. Stacy musste lachen beim Anblick ihres selbsternannten Königs von Atlantis.

Nach ein paar Minuten schloss sie die Augen und genoss das Gefühl der warmen Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie sich das letzte Mal so entspannt gefühlt hatte und musste zugeben, dass dieser Urlaub für Greg und sie dringend nötig gewesen war, um dem kräftezehrenden Alltag ihrer beiden Jobs zu entkommen.

Sie glitt gerade in einen angenehmen Schlummerschlaf ab, als die Sonne plötzlich verschwand. Wassertropfen landeten auf ihrem Körper und waren eine willkommene Abkühlung, doch das würde sie ihn nicht wissen lassen. "Greg, geh aus der Sonne", befahl sie mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen.

"Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", fragte House und ließ seinen Schnorchel in den Sand fallen.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. "Weil hier sonst niemand ist außer uns."

House sah sich ebenfalls auf dem menschenleeren Strand um und nickte. "Hier, für dich." Er reichte ihr mit tropfender Hand einen kleinen Stein.

Sie beäugte ihn kurz. "Na toll. Ich dachte, du suchst mir eine schöne Muschel und alles, was ich bekomme, ist ein plumper Stein."

"Jeder bekommt das, was er verdient." Er ließ sich auf dem Liegestuhl neben ihr nieder, schloss die Augen und genoss es, wie die Sonne das Wasser von seinem Körper langsam aufsog und ein kleines, salziges Prickeln darauf hinterließ.

"Danke", sagte sie ironisch und beobachtete House in der Sonne.

"Es ist ein Herz."

"Was?" Stacy führte sich den Stein noch einmal genauer vor Augen.

"Ein Herz."

"Ich hab dich schon verstanden, nur leider kann ich hier beim besten Willen kein Herz erkennen." Sie ließ den rundlichen Stein durch ihre Finger wandern.

House richtete sich wieder auf und nahm ihr den Stein aus der Hand. Er hielt ihn genau zwischen ihre beiden Gesichter und nahm seinen Zeigefinger zur Hilfe. "Hier ist die Arteria subclavia sinistra, das ist der Aortenbogen und da sind sogar die beiden Herzohren."

Stacy sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wie romantisch", sagte sie ausdruckslos.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen bildete sich langsam auf seinem Gesicht und ließ zwei Grübchen zum Vorschein kommen, die er viel zu selten offenbarte. "Ich habe nicht mehr als ein Herz versprochen."

"Und ich habe kein bisschen mehr erwartet."

"Hast du doch", stichelte er.

Sie machte diesen leisen Zischlaut, den sie immer machte, wenn sie sich auf liebenswürdige Art und Weise über ihn ärgerte. Er liebte es und jedes Mal spornte ihn dieser Laut aufs Neue an, nur damit er ihn noch einmal hören konnte.

Langsam kletterte House hinüber auf Stacys Liege und ließ seinen nassen Körper auf ihrem nieder, nur ein wenig abgestützt von seinen Armen rechts und links.

"Ah!", rief Stacy mit gepresster Stimme. "Du zerquetschst mich!"

"Letzte Nacht fandest du das noch gut", erwiderte House in einem verführerischen Flüsterton nahe Stacys Ohr und hinterließ mit seinem Atem eine Spur der Erregung auf ihrer Haut.

Sie stemmte ihre Hände gegen seine Brust und schob ihn ein Stück von sich weg. "Aber nicht hier." Er grinste wieder. Seine Haut glitzerte aus dieser Perspektive im Sonnenlicht und ein paar Sandkörnchen hatten sich inzwischen darauf festgesetzt. Sie hielt das Bild in ihrem Kopf für die Ewigkeit fest.

Er presste seinen Körper schließlich solange gegen ihre Handflächen, bis sie aufgab und nahm dann ein wenig seines Gewichtes von ihr, als er sich wieder über sie beugte. Langsam küsste er einen Pfad von ihrem Schlüsselbein zum rechten Ohr.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich Stacy und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinem Oberkörper. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn wegstoßen oder näher zu sich heranziehen wollte. Sie platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seinem Hals. Er schmeckte nach Sonne und Salz und nach dem süßlichen Anflug von Schweiß, der sich immer dann bildete, wenn sie sich näher kamen, und den sie so an ihm liebte.

Stacy genoss seine Lippen ein paar Sekunden auf ihrer Haut und konnte den Beginn einer Erektion durch seine Badehose hindurch spüren. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände, als er anfing ihr Dekolleté mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken und zwang ihn dazu ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Hey."

"Hier ist doch keiner", verteidigte er sein Vorhaben.

"Ja, aber sie werden gleich aus ihren Löchern gekrochen kommen, wenn wir damit weitermachen."

"Aber ich habe dir mein Herz geschenkt", protestierte er sanft und stupste sie mit den Lippen liebevoll am Ohr an.

"Wenn du mir ein schöneres—und das meine ich nicht im anatomischen Sinne—suchst, dann können wir über Sex in der Öffentlichkeit noch einmal reden."

"Ich bin versucht, gleich wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen." Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund und kletterte von ihrer Sonnenliege. Er fragte sich, ob sie spürte, dass er ihr das schönste Herz schon längst geschenkt hatte, als er von der Seite beobachtete, wie sie wieder langsam die Augen schloss und das Sonnenlicht ihre von ihm nasse Haut trocknen ließ.

**ENDE**


End file.
